Tenten's Diary
by SangoRukiaHinata
Summary: So it's the first day of the advanced academy. Tenten and Neji are first meeting eachother and they start to get feelings for eachother...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Date:1/29/08 Tuesday January 29, 2008

* * *

Dear diary, 

Its my first day at the academy. We are having chunin exams are in 6 months. Im hoping to get to be a chunin on my 1st try. I have to share a dorm with a boy,YUCK! But I think he's kinda cute 3 . His name is Neji and he's the smartest boy-human ever to be in the academy. Im really hoping he's ganna be on my squad. His cousin Hinata is really nice, she came over today to say good job for getting into the advanced academy(she's still in the beginner academy) she even baked us cookies! Well...Neji is really ugh...secrative(sp) but he is really nice,to me and his family that is. Well anyways, back to school. Today we learned about secret techniques in our family history. We each had our ow book to study from.Mine was called twin dragons,i can summon thousands of weapons at once and control them with chakra strings. There was a couple more but they were too advanced for me. Neji and I got coupled up to train together by the teacher,he didn't seem very mad that he was stuck with a girl,but his face was a bit red,and I think mine was too.

The next couple weeks we had school off. We students had no idea why though. So I talked to Neji (he sits right next to me). "Hey Neji,why do you think we have school off so long?I mean we have no holidays or anything." and he said "Why should I care?" .Next it was time for lunch. I sat next to a girl named Haku,she really liked to pretend she was a boy and she always made people all psyched when she told them she was a boy,then when she told them she was really a girl then they would start cracking up. I also sat next to a girl named Ai, she had a big sister named Anko. Ai told me her name meant love and she was named that because once her family saw her when they saw her they fell in love with her. I sit across from Neji. Me and Neji didnt talk about why we had so long off of school all through lunch. Well lunch was over and we weren't studying anymore, now we were practicing swimming, summoning, hand sighns, and focusing our chakra.

5 of the 50 girls went to healing class. I was one of the girls. And 5 of the 50 boys went to weapon handling class. Neji was one of the boys. The instructors said that every day they would have five boys then five girls then five boys, and so on. Well I'm in healing class but it's really boring. I'd much rather be in weapon handling class, but at least I will be able to go tomorrow. Our class instructor for healing is Tsunade-sama.Our class instructor for weaponaligy is Ino's dad ,Inoichi. Well we got homework from our first teacher, we have to practice our secret techniques and more with our partners for the whole break starting on thursday.

I ran home and slipped in the mud, I fell flat on my face and my head started bleeding! There was a rock right where my head hit! I got up to run to mine and Neji's dorm to get something for my head, but with my luck, I fell right when I got up,then I looked at my leg,nothing. Then I looked at my foot wow, I actually twisted my ankel. Well not very much of a suprise. Hmm...what should I do? I know what to do, I'll scream Neji's name at the top of my lungs! Yeah, that'll work! So guess what I did, I screamed at the top of my lungs "NEJI!!!" He was in his room walking towards the window and said "WHAT?!". Once he got to see me he was all shocked,jumped out the window and said "Why didn't you just come in?" and I got up then fell as soon as I tried to walk, but I didn't hit the ground, I felt Neji catch me, he cluched me tightly with his muscular arms and hands. I showed him my ankel. And he carried me to the dorm. I felt so comfortable,and safe...


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten's Diary chp. 1 recap 

I ran home and slipped in the mud, I fell flat on my face and my head started bleeding! There was a rock right where my head hit! I got up to run to mine and Neji's dorm to get something for my head, but with my luck, I fell right when I got up,then I looked at my leg,nothing. Then I looked at my foot wow, I actually twisted my ankel. Well not very much of a suprise. Hmm...what should I do? I know what to do, I'll scream Neji's name at the top of my lungs! Yeah, that'll work! So guess what I did, I screamed at the top of my lungs "NEJI!!!" He was in his room walking towards the window and said "WHAT?!". Once he got to see me he was all shocked,jumped out the window and said "Why didn't you just come in?" and I got up then fell as soon as I tried to walk, but I didn't hit the ground, I felt Neji catch me, he cluched me tightly with his muscular arms and hands. I showed him my ankel. And he carried me to the dorm. I felt so comfortable,and safe...

* * *

Tenten's Diary chp.2 Date:1 29, 2008 Wednesday January 29 2008

* * *

dear diary,

Neji gave me some healing potion. Once I drank it I felt dizzy,then my vision and hearing were, going away. What did he give me? I could just barely hear him say " It's just an a-" then my vision and hearing were blacked out and I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw Neji, but why was he in my room? He had a worried look on his face. But why? I looked down at my ank- how sweet he made me breakfast in bed! "Thanks." i said "Well, you wouldn't be able to walk on it anyways, so I thougt I would be a good boyf- roomate and help ya out." he blushed. I knew he meant to say boyfriend so I blushed too. If only I hadnt had a twisted ankle just then, then I would kiss him.  
"So, why can't I walk? I just have a twist-" "No, you have a broken leg...I don't know how slipping in the mud could do this,but none of the healers in the world, not even Tsunade-sama could heal a broken leg.

I still had to go to school today. "How am I ganna get to school then?" I said. "Well..." He said, then in less than a second Neji was holding me. I blushed "Hold on tight!" he said, then he cluched my waist and my legs and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He carried me to school in less than 1 minute, even though our dorm is more than an hour away from school. Wow, he's so increddible. I don't deserve him. I'm so weak. And so clumsy. I'm just bad luck and if I pass it on to him, I'll never forgive myself. We didn't have first class, so we got extra training time to work on our homework, but all because of me Neji had to sit around and watch. He was just sitting on the ground by me, looking up at the sky.I felt really bad soI told him I could still train, I was lying, I knew I couldn't but I wanted him happy. "No, I know you can't and I'll only be happy if you are... I learned when I was young that if I love something, I must protect it and I would only be happy if they are." that made me cry a little bit. I turned around and hugged him. I didn't let go for another 20 minutes. Then it was time for lunch.  
He carried me to the lunchroom on his back.

I had to be carried everywhere, I thought he would be tired of carrying me all day but when i said he could stop carrying me and I could get someone else to, like Ai or Haku. But he said " I'll keep carrying you, I kinda enjoy- it's really good exersize having to carry you it's like I'm carrying heavy weights."thats what he said and I knew he was ganna say he kinda enjoyed it but guess what idiot me said... "OH, SO YOU THINK I'M FAT!?" oh my gosh, why can't I think before I speak?


	3. Chapter 3

chp. 2 recap 

I had to be carried everywhere, I thought he would be tired of carrying me all day but when i said he could stop carrying me and I could get someone else to, like Ai or Haku. But he said " I'll keep carrying you, I kinda enjoy- it's really good exersize having to carry you it's like I'm carrying heavy weights."thats what he said and I knew he was ganna say he kinda enjoyed it but guess what idiot me said... "OH, SO YOU THINK I'M FAT!?" oh my gosh, why can't I think before I speak?

Tenten's Diary chp. 3

"No! Of course I don't-" "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, you are being so nice. I shouldn't have said that. I know what you mean, humans are as much as 60-200 pound weights and thats alot." I said while interrupting him. "Oh,but sorry about that anyways, Tenten." School was over and it was the start of our 5 week vacation. Neji was all out of chakra so he couldn't get home in 1 minute, plus he was all wore out so it would take even lobger than 1 hour. After about 30 minutes I fell asleep. I woke up in the hospital. Oh my god! I hate the hospital! Why would someone be so mean to bring me here?! Oh god, please no shots,no shots! That's what I was thinking then I turned and saw Neji. For some reason I felt okay once I saw him. He told me that he brought me here yesterday night so Tsunade could check on my leg. There were tons of flowers in the room, OMG! Was I ganna have to s-stay here,in the hospital, all alone!?

"Don't worry hon. We are just ganna take some tests on your leg, then you'll be out." I heard the nurse say.  
"Will the tests hurt?" "Not a bit. You'll barely knotice em!" thats what the nurse said but I didn't believe her. I really didn't want to be here right now. "Well, Im ganna go get some pain killers for that leg of yours.  
It hurts alot, right?" the nurse said so I said "Yeah it hurts alot." even though it barely hurt because I wanted to talk to Neji.She closed the door and we started talking. "Hey Neji, will you stay by my side while I'm here in the hospital?" "Well sure.I'll always be by your side from here on." "Thank you. Even though you are a boy, you're, my best friend." "Well about that," he came next to me."I was thinking I want, to be m-more than friends"  
I was in shock. I kissed him, but since I had to stand up to do so, I fell down.

When the nurse came back in I was laying on the bed and neji was sitting in a chair. Every time we would look at eachother we would blush. "Hon its time for your first examination. C'mon." "Uhm...you, the girl's boyfriend,  
are you ganna stay here till we get back?" "Uhh...yeah." he said. Well, they had a hyuga look at my leg with byakugan and they took some of my blood to test it and they did some other tests. We were finally done after about 5 hours. We were walking back to my room and the nurse said "Hon do you have someone to take care of you at home?  
Because if you do then you can go home tomorow because we are done with all tests." "Oh uh Neji, I guess." "Ok hun lets ask him first to make sure though." We entered thye room right at that moment. Neji was sitting there looking at me. "Hi, I see your'e finally done. Can we go home now nurse?" "Well cutie, she has to stay overnight just so we can make sure. But you can stay here with her till the mornin. K hun." He stayed and slept at my feet. I woke him up at 10:00 a.m. because the nurse said we could go.

He brought me home and gave me breakfast and my medicine and some books and he sat by me in my bed. Once we were done with our food he washed the dishes and I started studying for school to make up for not being able to practice physically. He came back in and we studied together. 


	4. Chapter 4

ch 3 recap

He brought me home and gave me breakfast and my medicine and some books and he sat by me in my bed. Once we were done with our food he washed the dishes and I started studying for school to make up for not being able to practice physically. He came back in and we studied together.

Tenten's diary ch 4

DATE:1/31/08 Thursday January 31

Dear diary,

Good morning. You know what I think you have become my best friend. I might be crazy for calling a journel my best friend but you're the only one I can tell things to without being scared that you are ganna tell people. Anyways, lets get back on topic.

I just woke up. Im still in bed with my pj's on and I just picked you up along with a pen.  
Neji is laying right next to me in the bed, still asleep. I can't do anything right now because I need him to be awake, but I won't wake him up because he looks so peaceful, beautiful- woops sorry I just zoned out for a sec. :3 Im really hungry right now. I wish you were real, then you could get me food. But I guess you're imaginary, but you're not.  
Owie! Something just kicked me! It was Neji, I guess he's having a bad dream. He's even crying. I'll kiss him so he won't be as scared. BRB diary, or you know what, I'll call you Ami. Because you are my friend. (hey whoever is reading this, Ami means friend in Japanese)  
I just kissed Neji on his lips yes and he stopped kicking. Wow am I good. Hey Ami am I your best friend? Hey why am I asking you? Neji is waking up so I have to put you away for now but I promise I will get back to you in at least 3 hours!

7:43 a.m.

BeBackLater,  
Tenten

Hi Ami! I kept my promise! I got Neji out of our dorm but not for long. Well after I said bye to you, I told Neji to get me some food and he said this "WHA! I JUST WOKE UP AND- oh okay Ten" then he gave me a good morning kiss. Too bad he didn't know I already gave him a good morning kiss. He made us some sushi and tea. After we ate I told him lets study. He didn't want to but still he had to listen to me D We studied for an hour then we went to the beach. I brought you here. Well first I watched everybody play volleyball, oh wait I'm so sorry Ami! What I meant by everybody was Akio, Haku, Neji, Hinata, Hinabi, and Hiashi.  
Yes Neji's family invited us and some of our- my friends. I was just getting a tan but you popped into my head and I am here now! Neji looks so hot with his shirt off. He's so yummy!  
Hinata is so fat! I wish she could have kept her jacket on. As for Akio and Haku, they look just like me, pretty, fine, gals. Hinabi looks anerexic and her dad I didn't even bother to look. Well Neji, Akio, and Haku won the game. Oh crap! They're coming back! I gotta put you away! Buh bye!

See ya tomorrow,  
Tenten

PLZ REVEIW! dawwwwwwww :C noone reveiwed ch 3! 


End file.
